


Dreaming of You

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, irdk what to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Harvey has a nightmare that Donna dies. He can’t shake the feeling that maybe he’s going to lose her and so spends the day hovering over her while his feelings eat him alive.





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt I received! This is also set somewhere early on in the series.

Harvey jolted awake, sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath.

Flashes of the dream he’d just had assaulted his memory, the images burned into his brain.

_Donna lying on the pavement, red staining her dress. She had been shot._

_Him, pulling her into his arms as he begged her to stay._

_Those bright eyes of hers that he adored had begun to fade as the life was drained from her._

_She had given him a weak smile that meant **goodbye** as she lifted a shaking hand to just barely touch his cheek._

_And then she was gone, her arm falling._

Harvey remembered _feeling_ the life leave her body.

Running a hand through his hair, he did his best to calm his racing heart but to no avail.

The nightmare clawed at him, refusing to let him be as one of his deepest fears wormed its way into his chest and built a home.

 _It was just a dream_ he told himself. He repeated that single phrase over and over like a mantra, desperate to regain some semblance of control.

Eventually, his mind cleared a little and he grabbed his phone from the nightstand to look at the time. It was a bit earlier than he usually awoke but he climbed out of bed anyway. Getting a head start on the day couldn’t hurt.

 _Besides, he needed a distraction_.

It wasn’t long before he had showered and dressed and he headed out of the condo into the awaiting car. He had called Ray when his hands finally stopped shaking.

Instead of going straight to the firm, he instructed his driver to take him to Donna’s favorite cafe. And after purchasing two coffees, he headed to her apartment.

He exited the vehicle, leaning against the door after Ray had pulled up. He needed to quell the quiet fear that still latched on to him.

A tiny voice whispered that he was losing his mind but he shoved it aside.

_He needed to see her._

It felt like ages before the redhead stepped outside and Harvey automatically let out a relieved breath as he spotted her.

She was okay.

 _Of course she was_ the voice mocked.

Her expression was one of suspicion as she sauntered towards him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I thought I’d give you a ride to work,” he shrugged, trying his best to appear nonchalant when all he wanted was to grin like an idiot.

“Why?”

“Can’t a man do something nice for his secretary?” he countered.

Donna’s eyes narrowed to slits as she gazed at him with even _more_ suspicion and he couldn’t suppress the laugh that bubbled from his throat.

“Just get in,” he said, holding the door open for her.

Donna huffed, mumbling under her breath as she did as told. Harvey caught the word _bossy_ and a smile plastered itself on his features as he entered from the other side.

Once he was seated, he handed her the cup of coffee he’d gotten her, not missing the way she instantly perked up.

A sigh of content fell from her lips after the first sip and Harvey stared out the window so she wouldn’t notice the way his smile widened.

He let a blanket of silence fall over them as he sipped his own coffee, fully aware that Donna was not a morning person.

Soon, they arrived at the firm and they both got out and headed into the building. Stepping out of the elevator and onto Pearson Hardman together raised a few eyebrows but Harvey couldn’t care less.

Walking side by side, him and Donna against the world, was comforting in a way like nothing else.

Briefly, no one else mattered but them.

They broke off as Donna made her way to her desk and Harvey to his office. Sitting in his chair, he had a clear view of her but the small distance between them still tugged at something within him. He knew he was being completely stupid but he was able to breathe easier when she was next to him.

He couldn’t shake that damn dream.

All of a sudden, Mike walked in and Harvey pretended to read something on his laptop to hide the fact that he’d been paying more attention to Donna.

“Did you and Donna come in to work together?” he asked.

“Yeah. I gave her a ride,” he answered as if it meant nothing at all.

Dramatically, Mike gasped, placing his hand against his chest.

“You two finally took the plunge! Congratulations man.”

“Do you need something or did you just come in here to piss me off?” Harvey barked, beginning to get a little annoyed at Mike’s theatrics. “I have work to do.”

“Then maybe you should get it done instead of staring at Donna,” Mike retorted, his eyes glittering.

“Get out!” Harvey ordered with a glare.

Mike left the room with a shit eating grin and Harvey tampered down his mild embarrassment over the fact that he’d gotten caught.

Even so, his eyes continued traveling back to her and pretty soon he was finding ridiculous reasons to walk over to her desk. Pointless files were handed to her to be looked over and irrelevant bits of information suddenly needed to be researched.

“Do you want to go out for lunch today?” he asked, after leaving his office for the millionth time that morning.

“You’re meeting with Jefferson for lunch,” she reminded him, typing away on her computer.

 _Shit_.

He had completely forgotten.

“Are you okay?” Donna asked, turning to look at him.

She stared at him as if she could see right into his soul. Donna Paulsen had a gift for knowing everything about everyone. There wasn’t a person on the planet that she couldn’t figure out.

But the one thing she had never gauged was that she was the most important individual in his life.

“I’m fine,” he lied, ignoring her expression that screamed she called bullshit.

Before she began an all out interrogation, he quickly marched back into his office, leaving her to return to her work in peace. He knew he had been distracting her all day with his antics and he could tell she was growing irritated with him.

So he tried to hang back a little until it was time to head to his meeting.

For the entire lunch however, Harvey was on edge. His mind kept replaying the blood on Donna’s clothes and the way she looked as she took her last breath, her copper hair fanned out against him.

He tried to listen as the old man spoke and at least _appear_ interested but all he wanted was to get back to Donna. To make sure she was safe.

His leg was nervously bouncing under the table and his heart beat faster than usual.

_He was a goddamn mess._

An eternity passed before he was able to shake his client’s hand with a fake smile and bid him farewell.

He hurried back to the car, not able to get in fast enough. Drumming his fingers against his thigh, he silently counted the seconds until they were at the firm.

His heart rate began to slow a bit when they reached their destination but it was only when he walked past her desk, watching as she read whatever was written on some piece of paper, that air entered his lungs again.

And so he continued his dance for the rest of the day.

It was hours later when everyone else had left. Harvey was gathering this things when Donna stepped into his office.

“I’m heading out,” she announced.

“Yeah me too,” he said, putting his phone into his pocket as he began to walk towards her. “Hey do you want to get dinner?”

“Okay Harvey what is going on?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, feigning confusion but Donna wasn’t buying it.

“You’ve been acting weird all day! First it was picking me up this morning although I admit it was nice.”

Harvey made a mental note to start doing that more often.

“But then you kept staring at me all day _yes I noticed._ And I can’t even count all the times you were at my desk for absolutely no reason. You asked me to lunch and now you’re asking me to dinner. What is it?”

Her arms were folded across her chest, head tilted as she waited expectantly for an explanation.

Harvey didn’t quite know how to explain without sounding like a dumbass. But he knew she wasn’t letting him off the hook.

“I had a bad dream last night,” he sighed after a while.

Donna stared at him blankly, no doubt wondering what the hell that had to with anything.

“About you,” he added.

“Oh,” she blinked in surprise.

“Yeah...you um,” he paused, unsure of how to get the words out. “You died.”

Harvey never tasted anything as bitter or wrong as that simple sentence.

“Wow. _That’s_ dramatic.”

“It was _very_ vivid.”

She must have heard the tremor in his voice because her face instantly softened.

“Harvey it was just a dream,” she said gently, moving closer to him. “I’m fine.”

“I know. I just...I can’t lose you Donna,” he confessed quietly into the night.

It was a rare moment for him, lowering his walls and allowing her to see the cracks in his armor, the vulnerability seeping through.

He was Harvey Specter, best closer in New York City. Jessica’s bulldog. A cocky asshole who took what he wanted and looked good doing it, flashing a smile as he stole the crown from the king. He’d carefully crafted the image of invincibility. To everyone, he was unstoppable.

But to Donna, he was human.

And right then, he was nothing more than a man letting in the woman who made the sun rise in his universe, disclosing that she meant more to him than she could possibly imagine.

“You’re never going to lose me,” she declared, every syllable wrapped in tender affection.

Warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach, ridding him of every awful thought that clung to him.

She was standing mere inches away and Harvey couldn’t help but wonder when they had gotten so close. However he didn’t really care. Every cell in his body was yelling at him to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her senseless the way he once did years ago. He wanted to feel her fingers through his hair and her nails scraping his back. He wanted to disappear in all that she was, to become lost in the walls of her heart.

God knows she already resided in his.

Abruptly, she spun around and began making her way to the door.

He let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding.

The trance was broken as he remembered that they didn’t do things like that.

_It wasn’t allowed._

“You coming or what?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

He stared back at her with confusion written on his features.

“Dinner?”

A grin spread across his face as he shook off whatever remaining feelings he had that were a little more than friendly.

“Of course,” he said, following her out the door.

_He would follow her anywhere._

“You’re paying,” she declared as they walked through the empty halls.

“Don’t I always?”

“Just a reminder. Besides _you’re_ the hotshot lawyer.”

“I wouldn’t be such a hotshot without you.”

“Oh I know. But I’m glad that you do too.”

“Of course I know. That’s why I buy you dinner,” he quipped.

A burst of laughter escaped her and flowers bloomed in his veins.

And so they strode towards the elevator, side by side, him and her against the world.

With Donna next to him, everything was alright.

In fact, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
